1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fume extraction cabinet with a working chamber which is open on one side, and which is equipped with an exhaust.
2. Description of Related Art
Cabinets of the initially mentioned type are generally known and can are commercially available. They are subject to certain standards concerning a possible escape (blow-out) of harmful substances.
In this regard, it is known from published German Patent Application DE 19712975 A1 to increase the blow-out safety of a cabinet with a fume extraction working chamber by means of an air curtain which is blown upwards across the opening of the working chamber from the lower side. Although it is thus possible to improve the blow-out safety against disturbances from the exterior, it is not possible to prevent heavy gases, for example, from accumulating at the bottom of the working chamber or light gases from accumulating above the opening of the working space.